narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsume Kinomura
Tsume Kinomura (木之村ツメ, Kinomura Tsume) is a chunin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and member of Team 6. She possesses the Ice Style kekkei genkai . Background Tsume was born at Hoshigakure. Her father is Hikoboshi Yuki from Yuki clan, and her mother Orihime is member of Kinomura clan. Orihime was pretty sick due to the hard training of chackra with the meteorite of the village. Orihime's last wish was to Tsume and Naka(Tsume's older sister) to leave the village otherwise they would be forced to train chackra and one die like her mother. After saying these word to Naka, Orihime died. One year passed and Naka finally left the village by her one, carrying Tsume wih her. Naka took days walking until finally arrive in Konohagakure. Very injured, they passed some days at the hospital and had a visit of the Third Hokage ,Hiruzen Sarutobi who helped they giving a small apartament to live. Naka passed her childhood caring of Tsume until she enter to the Ninja Academy. It was hard for Tsume being there. Because of the chackra training, it caused a small mutation in eye color of her mother, changed for pink and Tsume inherited her mother's pink eyes. Because of this, Tsume was bullied at the academy by other kids. Akari was the first girl who liked her eyes, she said that those eyes could be capable to see love around people and due to these words, Tsume acquired a weird hobbie of being the "cupid". The Kinomura clan is actually a familly of three brothers: Tsume (the younger sister), Naka (the middle sister) and Hikuro(the older brother). Hikuro left the village years before Tsume was born, he joined Akatsuki to discover their plans and sent information to the village secretly. Tsume meet Hikuro when she and Naka go out for training for the Chunin Exams. Unfortunatetly, Naka couldn't teach very much to Tsume because Naka uses her own chackra that she trained at Hoshigakure when she was young. After Naka left Tsume alone just for a while, Hikuro appeared for her and teached somethings about how to use the water style. Just for a few minutes and then Hikuro disappeared and Tsume never saw him again until Part II. Personality Tsume is pretty competitive with everyone not only with her teammates. She likes to eat, kinda scandalous sometimes but very gentle and careful with her friends and have a great determination. Tsume was always a person who like to play and make jokes and sometimes carefree. Appearance Tsume is fair-skinned, with pink eyes, has a long brown hair and usually tied in a pigtails. Tsume was bullied due to her weird and uncommon pink eyes she inh. Only Akari saw the beauty of her eyes. Tsume's favorite color is purple but she likes to use pink as well. Her outfit is not much different at Part I and Part II. Only at Part one there are a little white details in her dress. She also uses bandages in her legs and arms(Part I) and then only in her armas(Part II). She uses her protector in her neck, similiar to Hinata Hyuuga . Abilities Taijutsu Tsume was very poor in taijutsu at the beginning but after much training she was capable to fight strong enemies. Even so, becomimg a chunnin required much more training and she did her best for it. Kekkei Genkai Tsume didn't inherited the'' Ice Style from her dad. The ice style allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. Tsume didn't know how to use water style until her brother Hikuro teached her somethings. After much training she could use it at the Chunin Exams in the battle with her teammate Hite. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.